


The Unthinkable

by erindoestoomuch



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Lots of Crying, Louis lost his tongue, Mentions of Blood, Mute Louis, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erindoestoomuch/pseuds/erindoestoomuch
Summary: Louis, well. He just kept talking.And he paid the price for it.Clementine is in turmoil over this, believing it to be her fault. One thing is for sure, though;Louis needs her right now, and she won’t leave him like this until she knows he’s better.





	The Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading/giving this writing a chance! This is my first attempt at a Walking Dead fanfic, so I’m sorry if some things are out of order or don’t make sense.  
> This scene or occurrence happens when you choose to save Violet, so she is mentioned when relating to the choice Clem had to make.   
> Anywho! I hope you enjoy/get some tears out of it, since I was pretty heartbroken that they had this even happen. ;3;

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

If she’d been faster...  
‘No,’ Clementine scolded herself, shaking her head as she buried her head in her hands. ‘I couldn’t have stopped them. They were going to do worse if I was here...’

Still, it was horrifying.

Seeing Louis like this? Well, it broke her heart.

Across the room, he cowered in the corner, his head bent with silent sobs wracking his body. Garbled words tried to push past his lips, but all that came out were bloody spit bubbles; which he promptly got all over his chin. And his neck. Plus, his clothes. That wouldn’t come out easily. 

She didn’t need to see his lack of a tongue to know how bad it was. It must’ve been so painful. He didn’t even look like himself anymore. A frown wasn’t right on his face. It just didn’t fit as much as a smile, which was always paired with a laugh as sweet as honey.

But right now, and probably from now on, she wouldn’t hear it again. Glancing back over at him, she sighed. Did he want her to hug him? Hold him? She certainly wanted to do that, but he was so anxious... what if he pushed her away? The thought alone was scary enough.

The need to comfort him overpowered Clementine’s fear, ultimately. Crawling over slowly, as to not startle him, she sat across from him, her hands resting on her knees. Tilting her head to the side, she gave him a weak smile, which caught his attention almost immediately.

He tried to talk. It was horribly distorted, as though he had a mouthful of cotton. “Sor-sorh-suhr-“ ...oh. He was trying to apologize? After all this?

Letting out a startled laugh, Clem reached her hand out, taking hold of his and giving it a tight squeeze. Deeply, she inhaled, running her thumb along his knuckles in a soothing motion. “Louis, please... don’t apologize for this. It wasn’t your fault.”

Rapidly, Louis shook his head, seeming to disagree with that statement. He made motions with his other hand, in which he kept pointing to himself.

Not understanding a word, Clem’s gaze lowered, peering down at their hands. 

There was only so much beauty the world had left, and beauty blossomed so much better when there was something to accompany it. Now that his tongue was gone, Louis was only able to play the piano in terms of music, and... that hurt.   
She just wanted to hear him sing again. It was a hope that she wouldn’t admit, but it was there; she wanted to be called his darling again. To hear him laugh, or joke, or just talk. Even if it was nonsense, she would listen.

Maybe that was why she didn’t save him; she was helpless to save those she cared about. It wasn’t true, of course, but it certainly felt like it. Violet was wonderful with her weaponry, which was why she needed her there, but Louis? Having him suffer like this, despite him doing nothing wrong? He was surely just trying to lighten the spirits to those around him, perhaps trying to talk back. He always did like to be right.

Before she knew it, Clementine was slumped against him, tears clinging to her cheeks as she clung to him. “Louis, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Don’t talk, don’t hurt yourself-no, shush,” She hiccuped against him, letting go of his hand to cup his cheeks. Pressing her thumb over his mouth to get him to be quiet, her eyes met his, and the ache in her chest felt far too heavy.

Wordlessly, she pulled him into a kiss. It was brief, and extraordinarily tense, but the emotion behind it was getting through. Louis seemed to relax from it, which was good. When Clementine pulled away, he leaned after her, pressing his face into her neck without a sound. Wrapping his arms around her, he sat there, letting her run her fingers down his shoulders to calm him down.

Together, the tears stopped, replaced with the heavy silence that beckoned for someone to say something. The only gnawing issue present was that, eventually, they’d have to separate, and that would be extremely dangerous. It was left unsaid that one or both of them may not make it out, even though the image was plaguing their nightmares.

Rubbing his shoulder, Clem waited for him to look up before she spoke. “I’m going to make them pay, Louis. We’ll get you out of here.”

Inspired by her confidence, Louis nodded his head, giving her a bloody grin and mouthing the word, “badass.” In response, Clem giggled, the sound welcome and pleasing to Louis’ throbbing head.

“I’ve got to get moving, big guy. I have to be ready for when they come to get me.” Motioning towards the bars, Clem slid out of his grip, taking note of the way he reached after her. “I’ll be back for you. That’s a promise.”

Curling in on himself, Louis closed his eyes, shielding himself from dangers around him. Escaping from reality for just a moment, he thought of the life he and Clem could have together if they got out of here.

That dream was something to fight for, and he didn’t feel so scared anymore.

The pieces were going to fall where they wanted, but now, Louis had his own pieces to drop. 

He had something to help him keep going again.


End file.
